


Makoto Niijima's Day Off

by MisterDrBob



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ShuMako Week 2020, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDrBob/pseuds/MisterDrBob
Summary: Makoto isn't going to let a little thing like being sick stop her from going to class. Ren isn't going to let a little thing like Makoto's stubbornness stop him from being a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Makoto Niijima's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my work for Day 2 of ShuMako Week 2020! I admit I'm cheating a bit with this one, as the prompt is Sleepover/Dreaming, so you've got to squint a bit for this to fit in. I actually wrote this a while back as a writing sample for The Royal Accounts fanzine, which I'm happy to report, I was accepted to! So I'm hard at work on a short Joker/Queen story that will be paired with artwork from terrakickz (go check her out, she's awesome!). I've got another story that I'm hoping to have done in time for ShuMako Week, and then once that and the fanzine are done, maybe I'll finally get around to finishing The New Regulars!

“Ren Amamiya. Get off me. Now.”

Makoto Niijima was used to being obeyed. She was also used to her boyfriend’s mischievous side, but this was not his mischievous side, this was just downright infuriating.

“Sorry, Queen, but I’m not moving,” he said, an evil glint in his glasses.

Indeed, Makoto was trapped, not just by Ren, or Morgana sitting on her chest for that matter, but by the layers upon layers of blankets and comforters Ren had heaped on her. Sae had been absolutely no help whatsoever, refusing to interfere at all.

“I told you, I’m fine!” Makoto said, decidedly un-fine. Or rather, she croaked. She let out a hacking cough, and tried to ignore just how sweaty she was. Ren held out a glass of ginger ale, which she glowered at before resentfully taking it.

“You are not fine, Makoto,” Ren said, trying to be reasonable now. “Your temperature is 39! I have half a mind to take you to the hospital.”

“The fever will break soon,” Makoto said, not at all sure that this was true. “I can’t miss class!”

“Sure you can,” Ren said. “I can just email your professor to let you know that you’re too sick to come in. I’m sure his top student can afford a day or two, especially if you’re a week ahead of the reading.”

“ _You_ can’t miss class!” Makoto pointed out.

“You really think Kawakami’s going to get on my case for that when she let me read or sleep or do whatever in her class?” Ren said, that infuriating Joker smirk back.

“You can’t stop me, Ren!” Makoto said, making an effort to lift her torso, only to find her strength failing her.

“Makoto,” Ren said firmly, trying to muster the energy that Queen projected rather than his usual Joker energy. “I love you. I love your force of will, your brains, and your heart. I love how dedicated you are to whatever you set your mind to. And I love you too much to let yourself make things worse by trying to get out of bed.”

Makoto’s face was already flushed, which was lucky for her, because the last thing she needed was an indication that she actually thought that what Ren had said was really sweet.

“I’m going to make you some tea, and maybe see if I can call in a favor to Dr. Takemi. Mona’s going to make sure you don’t get up,” he said, kissing her on the forehead. “Try to get some sleep.”

Makoto whimpered in reply, unable to come up with an assertive retort.

Morgana may have lost some of his facial expressiveness since the dissolution of Mementos, but even as a cat, Makoto could tell that he was concerned.

“Oh Queen,” he said, lying down. “I’m so sorry. Being sick is no fun.”

“Thanks, Morgana,” Makoto said, sniffling back an irritating stream of mucus. “And it always comes at the worst time.”

“Don’t worry, Joker’ll take good care of you,” Morgana said optimistically. “You’ll be back on your feet in no time!”

“I hope so,” Makoto said. “I guess I should do as he says and try to sleep.”

“Good thing I’m here to keep you company,” Morgana said, purring softly. “I might just take a little cat nap myself.”

“Actually, Mona, could you do me a favor?” Makoto asked.

“Hm? What do you need?”

“Can you go over to my closet and get…” Makoto hesitated.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” Makoto said.

“Come on Queen, I already know just about every embarrassing thing there is to know about the others, I’m sure this is no big deal.”

“There’s a big Buchimaru plush in the closet. I used to sleep with it, and it makes me feel at ease when I’m sick. Can you grab it for me?”

“Oh, is that all? No problem!” Morgana said cheerfully, happy to be able to help. He sprang off the bed and made for the closet.

“Hey, this thing is pretty cute!” Morgana said. “I can see why you like it—wha! Hey! Who turned out the lights?!”

“Sorry, Morgana,” Makoto said from the other side of the closed closet door. “But I have to do this!”

Morgana’s muffled shouts and scratching at the door sent a pang of guilt into Makoto’s heart, but she stifled it with thoughts of her purpose. She didn’t have time to get fully dressed. Pants and a sweatshirt would have to do. She quickly made herself semi-presentable, grabbed her bag, and opened the door as quietly as she could. She could hear Ren working in the kitchen. If she made as little sound as possible, she would be able to sneak down the hall and out the front door of the apartment she and Sae shared.

Slowly, Makoto put one foot in front of the other, wary of every creak the floorboards made. Once she thought she heard Ren coming, and she froze, only to hear him open the fridge. 

After what felt like an entire expedition into a Palace later, Makoto was within arm’s reach of the front door. She reached for the doorknob, tantalizingly close to freedom. She felt her arm rise in slow motion. Suddenly the doorknob seemed further and further away.

Makoto became vaguely aware that the doorknob was now above her head. Everything seemed so peaceful, she almost wanted to sleep where she stood. Except she wasn’t standing, she was falling, and there was nothing she could do about it.

With a jolt, Makoto realized that she wasn’t hitting the floor. She looked up and found herself looking into Ren’s eyes. He had caught her in something not unlike a dip. For a moment, she felt as though he’d swept her off her feet and any second now, they’d resume a dance that they’d never started.

“Hey you,” he said.

“Hi,” she said meekly.

“You’re supposed to be in bed.”

“I suppose I am.”

“How’d you get rid of Morgana?”

“Tricked him into the closet.”

Ren laughed before scooping her up.

“That wasn’t nice,” he said, affectionately nuzzling his nose against hers. Makoto giggled and turned her head into the nape of Ren’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“I forgive you,” he whispered back. “Tea’s almost ready. Let’s get you back to bed.”

Makoto felt like she was in a dream as her boyfriend carried her back through the hallway and into her room. Ren tucked her in, and let Morgana out of the closet. The cat was clearly still indignant, but refrained from saying anything as Ren left to fetch the tea. He did keep a glaring eye on Makoto until their leader returned. When Ren did return, the cat cast one last rueful look at Makoto before leaving them.

“You should drink some of this while it’s still hot,” Ren said, helping Makoto up so that she could comfortably sip her tea. Makoto warmed her hands on the mug and inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma. Ren had added honey and a bit of lemon juice to the tea, which was already doing wonders for her throat. It warmed her up inside, and Makoto suddenly felt very peaceful. She and Ren sat in silence as she finished the cup.

“Do you need anything else?” Ren asked as he laid her back down.

“Actually…” Makoto began before trailing off again.

“Name it, my Queen,” Ren said, bowing grandly. Makoto wanted to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

“Can you stay with me?” Makoto said. Ren turned to the closet, picked up the Buchimaru plush, and settled it inside the blankets with Makoto, before taking off his shoes, moving to the other side of the bed, and settling in beside her.

“For you, I’ll stay until the end of time.”

“You dork,” Makoto said, kissing him on the cheek.

“I love you, Makoto,” Ren said, stroking her hair. But Makoto had already fallen asleep.


End file.
